If He Took Off His Tie in Class
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: An ordinary afternoon becomes something that will be remembered by all for a very long time when Snape makes an appearance. At least, that's what happened to us. Only it wasn't Snape. Based on a real event. Explanation in A/N. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1: Angel v Devil

**A/N: Based off of an actual incident. This happened last spring to me, with a bunch of my friends right there. Some minor details have been changed to fit in with the setting, obviously, as I am most unfortunately not a Hogwarts student. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *how many times must I admit that before you believe me?***

Harry, Ron and Hermione packed up their things after potions.

"Hermione, want to go visit Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I promised Ginny and Parvati and Lavender that we could have a "girls' night. I'm meeting them in the courtyard."

"Oh. Okay I guess. Ron and I will go."

"Yeah, come on mate."

Hermione headed to the courtyard, and removed her robes as she walked, leaving her in her uniform skirt, blouse, sweater and tie. She folded her robe, and placed it in her book bag with her many heavy books.

She met up with the girls, and although she didn't like Lavender and Parvati, she realized that it would be fun to have a "Girls night" once and a while. They were talking about something Ginny had seen in a magazine, and she promised to show the rest of the girls. They stood in a circle in the courtyard, and Ginny knelt down to find the magazine in her bag.

Hermione set her book bag down, and noticed Snape coming out of the school. It was a warm sunny day, and Hermione was getting hot in her sweater. She unbuttoned it, and pulled it off. Snape stopped several feet from the group, and said, rather loudly,

"Granger, put your clothes back on!"

Hermione gave him a death glare, but slipped the sweater back over her shoulders. Ginny threw a galleon at her. Lavender and Parvati started snickering, catching in on the joke. Several other students looked at the group suspiciously, as Snape continued to walk by. As soon as they were sure he was gone, Hermione removed her sweater and put it in her bag.

"Can you believe him?" Parvati exclaimed.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!"

"You know, it's not like I was actually stripping or anything… and it was after classes were let out. And for god's sake, it was just like if he were to ever take off those robes of his! That was completely uncalled for. If he wanted to comment, he should have done it quietly, or in a way that doesn't make me sound like a whore," Hermione ranted.

"Yeah! That was soooo funny though. You should have seen your face," Lavender said.

"Come on, let's go, people are looking at us weirdly," Hermione said, grabbing her bag. As the girls retreated to the lake, Hermione's conscience started ranting at her.

_That was weird,_ Angel Hermione commented.

_Yeah, he likes you. He totally likes you,_ Devil Hermione said mischievously while snickering.

_No way,_ Angel Hermione countered.

_Have you ever seen that vampire ever look at you with anything less than pure hatred and disdain? That _gay_ vampire?_ Devil Hermione argued.

_Sure, everyone thinks he's a gay vampire. It's practically a fact. But he just yelled to embarrass you, Mione, _Angel Hermione said.

_No, you have it all wrong. He likes you._

_No way. He's at least 20 years older than you,_ Angel Hermione said.

And we all know how it goes. The Angel and the Devil fight. The Angel wins the argument, but by that time, the Devil seduced the onlookers. Ultimately, the Devil is right.

**A/N: PM me if you want to hear the real story... I know I would if I were you! The title is from the actual incident. Again, PM me if you want to hear about it.**

**This was really embarrasing when it happened, but my friends and I laughed it off on the way to Bookfreak1317's house for a pool party. We still talk about it, it was that memorable. It just struck me as something that could have happened between Hermione and Snape. The Angel vs. Devil thing actually went through my head after the incedent... *Note: just because it went through my head doesn't mean it's true.* To my friends- I have no idea where that those thoughts came from, and NO WAY IN HECK do I like him... Snape however, is a different story.**


	2. Chapter 2: How to Get Revenge

**A/N: This part, and any additional parts that may follow this, did not happen. In the case of this one, I have to say I wish it did... but alas, the opportunity was not given to me. I am thinking of continuing this and turning it into a full length story, however I will only do so if I get lots of reviews, so please people, take an extra 30 seconds to review. I know you're all busy, and I am too, but please, please review.**

It had been several days since Snape made his comments to Hermione in the courtyard. The girls had dubbed it 'The Incident,' and somehow, Fred and George found out. Hermione suspected Ginny was behind this. Being the pranksters that they were they immediately questioned Hermione about her plans for revenge. The conversation began in the common room and ended in an empty classroom with a silencing charm.

"Hermione, if it'd been us, we'd want revenge and we'd want it bad," George said.

"So we were wondering what your plans are and if you need any help," Fred finished.

"Come boys, this is not an appropriate conversation to be having among young impressionable minds," Hermione said mischievously and led Fred and George out of the common room. Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred, and they wondered just what they had gotten themselves into. Hermione led them to the nearest classroom and cast a locking charm and a silencing charm at the door.

"What part of this conversation wasn't appropriate for young ears?" Fred asked.

"The pranking Snape part," Hermione replied. The boys stared at her.

"Do you have a plan?" Fred asked.

"Because Fred and I would love to help," George said.

"Prank that greasy git," Fred finished.

"I could actually use your help," Hermione said. "I have it all planned out. What I need you to do is…"

…

Late that night, the three dillusioned themselves, as it was long after curfew, and returned to the dormitories all set for the plan to go into play the very next morning.

…

Hermione woke up early so she could put the finishing touches on her charms essay that she needed to turn in that afternoon. Then she met Harry and Ron and went down to breakfast.

"Where were you yesterday, Hermione," Ron asked.

"We checked the library and the common room and Ginny looked in your dorm," Harry said, just as Hermione was about to tell them she had been in the library.

"I was with Fred and George," Hermione began to explain.

"What did you take away from them this time? You always ruin the fun," Ron said with a fake pout on his face.

"Nothing. You'll see what we were up to," Hermione said, sitting down at the table and pulling out her potions book to look over the potion she knew they would be making in class. Fred and George walked in and gave her a thumbs up.

Several minutes later, the chatter quieted, and Hermione knew that Snape had just entered the Great Hall. She caught Fred's eye as Snape walked past their table. Fred's eyes conveyed the laughter that they both felt because they both knew why Snape was only just arriving at the end of breakfast.

Only a few minutes later breakfast was over and Hermione descended to the dungeons for potions class. Hermione behaved as if it was a normal class. Harry and Ron sat down and glared at Malfoy until Snape entered the classroom, and then they glared at him.

Snape collected their homework and presented that day's potion. Then he set them to work, just as Hermione knew he would. She worked quickly and efficiently. Within the shortest amount of time possible, Hermione finished her potion. She took it to Snape's desk and watched as he wrote something in his grade book. She cleaned her cauldron, tools and table and picked up her ingredients. Then she went to wash her hands and whispered the trigger phrase as quietly as possible so Snape wouldn't hear. She then returned to her seat to wait for the spell to work, and she began writing the essay Snape had assigned.

About twenty minutes later Hermione watched out of the corner of her eyes as Snape got up to inspect the progress on the potions and make sure no one was going to blow up a cauldron. By the time Snape returned to his desk, it had been a half an hour since she whispered the trigger phrase. It was time. And sure enough, Snape stood behind his desk and unbuttoned his outer robe.

"Professor, put your clothes back on," Hermione called out, repeating the exact words he had once said to her. The entire class looked at her, then at Snape, then back at her.

"What?" she said, "He said it first." She had the undivided attention of most of her classmates at this. They all stared at her with expressions of horror on their faces.

Dropping his robe on his chair, Snape regained his senses.

"Granger! Out. Now." Hermione picked up her stuff and left, returning to her dormitory to collect her books for her next class.

She had barely entered her dormitory when an owl flew in and deposited a letter for her. She opened it, knowing already what it contained. Sure enough, it was a detention slip. The only thing that surprised her was that her detention was not some horrid task with Filch, but with the Professor himself.

**A/N: Review! Next up, if I get enough reviews, DETENTION! Cookies to anyone who guesses what Fred & George did to Snape to make him late for breakfast...**


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Detention

**A/N: This will become a full length fic. I have fallen in love with it too much to end it now! This chapter, again, did not actually occur. Anyways, sorry for the really long waits in between chapters. I'm in high school, in American Studies Honors, Bio Honors, Gym, Chorus and Latin... and I'm quite busy. I hope to update all stories this week during break, so hopefully you'll hear from me again for this story and for others before the end of break. **

Hermione knocked on Snape's office door. He snapped at her to enter and she did so. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk, thinking about how awful her detention was bound to be, as she had only had 75 points taken away. The rest of the Gryffindors applauded her though, because she had gotten them dismissed early from potions and she had done something to Snape that no one else, not even Fred and George had dared to do.

Snape hadn't even looked up at her since she entered his office, and it had been fifteen minutes. She didn't want to do anything to make him give her an even worse task than what he was already planning for her.

"Miss Granger," he said suddenly, startling her and not bothering to look up from his marking. "You will be writing lines tonight."

"Yes, sir, what will I be writing?" she enquired, pulling out parchment, ink and a quill. He didn't answer for some time, but continued to cover the papers he was marking in red ink. She waited. And waited. She zoned out. She thought about how History of Magic would be a preferable alternative to sitting in Snape's office. At least in History, she could fall asleep. Or watch Harry and Ron have sword fights. Or recopy her transfiguration notes. Or do any number of other things. She yawned, and managed to choke on her own breath.

"Write 'I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.'" This time Hermione choked on laughter but managed to cover it up as a cough. She started writing.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

"How many times should I write this, Professor?"

"For someone with your intellectual capabilities, Granger, you should pick up on the message quickly. 100 times." Snape continued his marking, again not looking up to answer her question. But for several moments after he had given her this latest instruction, she sat and stared at him. Had he just given her a compliment? She wasn't sure, but it had sounded like a compliment. Which led to the question, what was wrong with Snape? He didn't give know-it-all Gryffindors compliments. Still pondering this, Hermione got back to work.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason.

"Professor, I'm finished."

"Very well Miss Granger, bring your lines here." Hermione put her quill and ink in her bag, and brought the parchment to Snape's desk. He didn't look up, but snatched it out of her hands. She had heard from Harry and Ron that the teachers counted lines before the student was allowed to leave. Snape had snatched that paper out of her hands fast enough to have given her a paper cut; he didn't thankfully, and then he didn't even bother to read it. He set it down and continued grading essays, so Hermione was stuck standing in front of his desk waiting for him to dismiss her.

She thought about Harry and Ron's reaction to her detention. Not more than ten minutes had passed since she had been kicked out of class when Harry and Ron were yelling for her from the bottom of the staircase. She left her dorm heading to the common room to shut them up.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell was that about?" Ron shouted.

"Hermione, Snape was furious. He wrote you out a detention slip and kicked us all out!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione was about to explain, when the rest of the Gryffindors who were in that potions class, as well as some others burst into the common room and congratulated her.

The rustling of parchment stirred Hermione from her thoughts. Snape had picked up her lines. He looked at the parchment for a moment, and then looked up at her for the first time during her detention. He looked furious.

"Miss Granger, is this how you behave in detention with other teachers?" he growled. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but he continued talking.

"Oh, I see it now. You've never had a detention before, so you wouldn't know that when you are told to write lines, you write what the teacher says, not what you want."

"But, sir…"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" he snarled, standing up so he was towering over her.

"No, sir."

"Very good, Granger, you've learned simple instructions. Have you no text book to quote?" He looked back at her lines once more.

"And you haven't written nearly enough. There are only 100 sentences here. I expect no less than 400."

"But sir..."

"Miss Granger, SHUT UP!"

Hermione stopped protesting. When Snape seemed to be done screaming at her, she drew in breath and began.

"Sir, I only did what you told me. You said to write 'I will not make inappropriate comments in class to embarrass my professor for no reason' 100 times, and I did so."

It was here that Snape cut her off again.

"Miss Granger, I instructed no such thing."

"What was I supposed to write then?" Hermione snapped, forgetting that it was Snape she was shouting at, and not really caring either.

"It hardly matters, Granger. You disobeyed my instructions, and you will pay for it." Snape stepped forward, and Hermione took three steps back. She wondered how far away the door was and if she'd be able to get out before Snape hexed her. He stepped forward again, and she made a squeaking noise.

"What's that Granger? You wanted to clean my classroom with your toothbrush? That sounds like an excellent idea to me," he said, taking another step forward with every alternate word. Hermione scrambled backwards, but by the end of his speech her back hit the wall. He stood before her, his face betraying the only emotion she had ever seen on it, anger.

He stepped forward again, as if challenging her to say something. Placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head, he looked into her mind, and saw that she was not lying about his instructions.

He looked at her memory him telling her to put her sweater back on, and saw her thoughts from after that incident. He knew which part of her conscience was the real Hermione; the angel, not the devil. The Gryffindor princess couldn't think the bat of the dungeons liked her. Not in that way, or at all. He liked no one. No one liked him. Except what he saw, underlying thoughts, dreams the lovely know-it-all before him didn't remember showed that possibly she did.

_Wait, did he just call her lovely? Calm, Severus, calm. She is a student._ He pulled out of her mind, having no desire to see anything else. He suddenly realized his inappropriate closeness to the girl, and heard her draw breath when he left her mind. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he….

**A/N: Review! Next chapter will be up soon and even sooner if you review! Even if you wish to tell me that I am a horrible person for leaving you with this cliff hanger, it is still a review, and I know I'm awful anyways... Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil Wins

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those who bothered to review, favorite or alert! Cookies to all of you. Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and ate lots of yummy stuff! Hope you enjoy this chapter, especially all you who reviewed with anger at my cliffhanger and lack of updates… perhaps I will use that as motivation to update more frequently in the future… anyways, on with the story.**

_He suddenly realized his inappropriate closeness to the girl, and heard her draw breath when he left her mind. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he _leaned forward a tiny bit and pressed his lips to hers.

It took Hermione a moment to realize what was happening. The devil Hermione said that it was okay, she had a bit of a crush on him and he obviously liked her too. The angel told her that this was completely inappropriate; this was her professor kissing her. This was Professor Snape.

And we know how it goes with the angel and the devil. The angel Hermione took full control, and she just stood there, still trying to understand the situation. This was Professor Snape. And he was kissing her. She knew that it shouldn't even occur to her right now that she had a crush on him. She should be pushing him away. She should run to Dumbledore and tell him what happened. Snape must have sensed her thoughts, because he pulled away and took a step back.

"Miss Granger," he started, but by the time her title had left his lips she was gone. Hermione walked away. Knowing that her book bag with all her homework in it was still in his classroom but having no desire to go back and retrieve it.

Hermione walked all the way up to the Entrance Hall before reality hit her. She should be running to report this. It was completely inappropriate. Not only had he kissed her, but he had read her mind. An offense like that would lose him his job on its own. Everyone would congratulate her even more for driving the great bat of the dungeons out of Hogwarts and into Azkaban. But the devil took over. She didn't want him to go away. That childish crush kept her from reporting him, as she knew it would. She never had any real intention to report him, for although she didn't show it, he had been quite a good kisser. Not that she planned to admit that any time soon.

She returned to Gryffindor tower, and by the time she entered the common room she was no longer shaking. She headed up to her dorm to finish the one essay that hadn't been in her bag before going to bed. She worked quickly, hoping perhaps she could rewrite the other homework assignments before classes tomorrow if she stayed up all night. Not long after she had started working on her Ancient Runes essay, the one she had left in her dorm, there was a knock on the door. Ginny came in.

"Hey Hermione, how was detention?"

"Okay."

"What did he make you do?"

_Other than kissing me?_ "I wrote lines."

"It could have been worse then?"

"I suppose. But now I'm completely behind on my work. I have this," Hermione said, gesturing to the essay she was writing, "And then I have to rewrite the others because I left my bag in Snape's classroom."

"Why don't you just go get it?"

"I don't think he would appreciate my presence," Hermione lied. _He would enjoy it too much. _

"Alright Hermione, what's going on? You were fine earlier, and now you're all uptight. What happened?"

Hermione muttered that sounded like 'you don't even want to know' to Ginny.

"'Mione, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me the truth about what happened. And I'll know if you lie. You're such a horrible liar."

"Alright, Ginny, if that's what I have to do to get back to work, come on," Hermione said, moving to lounge on her bed. Ginny sat on the end. Hermione cast a silencing spell and a notice-me-not charm around her bed.

"What gives?" Ginny asked.

"I wrote lines. Then Snape got all weird. He said I didn't write what he told me, but I did. And then we had a shouting match, and every time I stepped back, he stepped forward, until I was against the wall. Then he kissed me," Hermione said. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Oh my dead wizard god! Hermione, this is Snape we're talking about. The greasy bat of the dungeons. You could get him fired for this!"

"I know," Hermione said, and sighed. "Ilikehim."

"What?"

"I like him," Hermione said, more clearly and slower. Ginny just stared. And stared.

"Oh my gods!"

"Just don't tell anyone, okay Gin?"

"Alright Hermione. You like him, he obviously likes you back. Prank him. Start like a war or something. It'll make it less awkward."

"That's brilliant Ginny! Why didn't I think of it?"

"You can't be perfect all the time, Hermione. It's what friends are for. I can't wait to see what you come up with for pranks. Now, I'll let you get on with your homework. I know you won't plan anything until that assignment is done."

"Thanks Ginny. See you tomorrow," Hermione said.

**A/N: Next chapter is written, and I will post it on Sunday evening. (Eastern Time USA.) ****Please review! What did you all do for Thanksgiving? & if you're not American, what did you do yesterday while we were all stuffing our faces?**

**Review replies: Normally I don't do this at the end of chapters, and it quite annoys me when people do, but the links in the emails I've been receiving don't work, and I'm way too lazy to look you all up and PM you. So….**

**Neverest: The caps lock did get your point across… not quite as well as a howler, but I understood the gist of it. I hope you won't boycott my story because of this… but you have to admit, an update two days later is impressive for me, isn't it? Thanks for the review!**

**Villafoo: Thanks for taking the time to review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**5ky1ark: Thanks, glad you like it! I have noticed lots of spelling errors in stories… and am glad you haven't found any in mine. I do my best, but I don't nit-pick for spelling in fanfics… I spell check & read through it, and if I don't catch it then, I just hope no one else does. I hate when some people obviously can't be bothered to even hit spell check, or at least read what they write… don't you? It's so annoying…. **

**TBug: Hopefully your questions were (sort of) answered in this chapter… and if not, they will be in the future… thanks for reviewing!**

**That's all for now! toodles…**


	5. Chapter 5: Seventeen & Firewhiskey

**A/N: Okay, next chapter. Aren't you all so proud of me? It hasn't been a month between updates yet! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep leaving them, and then I'll update more often all the time.**

As soon as the Granger girl left his office, Snape headed to his personal rooms and pulled out the fire whiskey. He needed to get totally smashed to forget this incident. Just for tonight. He knew that the Gryffindor princess wouldn't hesitate to tell McGonagall and Dumbledore. He knew that this time tomorrow he would be on his way to Azkaban for reading the mind of a student for no real reason, and then for kissing her. She was only a fifth year, and would be sitting her OWLS in a few weeks time. So that meant she was only fifteen, sixteen at the oldest. He would be fired.

He didn't know what had come over him in that moment. He supposed it was because he had been so close to her, and she was quite good looking now that her teeth had shrunk and her hair had been tamed. Sure, she was fifteen. He was old enough to be her father. He was also a pervert, and he knew it. The rest of the world would too, when it hit the headlines that he had kissed a fifteen year old girl while she was in detention. _Severus, get a grip. She is a student. She is half your age._

Snape was pouring himself a second glass of fire whiskey when his floo activated and Dumbledore stepped out. _And it all comes down from here, _he thought. Then he built up his occlumency shields and cleared his mind.

"Severus, my boy, how are you?" Dumbledore asked. _Or perhaps not. If Granger's told him already he wouldn't act like nothing had changed, would he?_

"Same as usual, Headmaster," Snape drawled.

"Has the Dark Lord called you recently?"

"Not since last time we met afterwards. He seems to call me only for things that are important. He knows that I have to be here so you do not become suspicious. I, however, plan to feed him news soon."

"The news we discussed at our last meeting?"

"Of course, Albus."

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Severus?"

"No, sir."

"Severus, do try to quit before you drink that entire bottle this time, won't you." Snape grunted a reply as the floo flared and Dumbledore left. He fell asleep in his armchair after only half the bottle.

Hermione sat up rereading the section of Hogwarts: A History on student-teacher relationships. Not because she wanted to have one, no definitely not. While she liked Snape, she was about to sit her OWLS. She had no idea if he was even on their side. She was too busy for a relationship with anyone, especially him. Besides, he had always hated her, and probably did still. Nothing had changed. Had it?

She found the section she was looking for, and read it thoroughly. She didn't even have time to digest what she had read before sleep overcame her. The book said student-teacher relationships were frowned upon, but legal as long as the student was 17 and they were discreet. However, Snape kissing Hermione would fall more under sexual harassment… not that Hermione was awake to think of that.

But she was 17. Her birthday was September 19, so already she was almost a year older than her classmates, and with the time she used the time turner in her third year, she had calculated that that made her 17.

The next morning, Hermione woke up with an incredibly sore neck as she had fallen asleep over her book the night before. She wondered why the rest of the girls in her dorm hadn't woken her when they saw her asleep over her book. She quickly dismissed that trivial thought as the events of the previous evening flooded back.

Hermione had decided that reporting Snape wouldn't do anyone any good because she was 17. Not according to her birth certificate, but in all ways that mattered, she had been 17 for just under a week. What perfect timing! She all set to pretend nothing had occurred during her detention. But she was going to prank Snape. She knew she'd get away with it. He wouldn't want to upset her, because he didn't know she was 17, and must be thinking he was about to be fired. So she would get away with it. _This could be fun,_ she thought. _I can almost see why Fred and George like it._

Snape entered his office in search of the hangover potion he kept in his desk. After taking it, he noticed Granger's book bag still on the table she had sat at. He picked it up and put it behind his desk in his classroom intending to get it back to her somehow before classes started. Knowing the girl, all her homework was probably in that bag.

In her dorm, Hermione showered and dressed in her uniform. She didn't have time to redo any of her homework, nor did she want to face Snape alone before classes. She had potions right after lunch. She would get her bag during class and hope the teachers wouldn't mind getting her homework late. She, Harry and Ron had History of Magic first, so Hermione transfigured a new book bag out of an old pair of jeans, and collected some parchment, spare quills and ink, as well as a few books, which she bewitched to look like the school text books for her first few classes. That way Harry and Ron wouldn't be suspicious and wonder where her bag was. She didn't want to explain anything to them; it was embarrassing enough that Ginny knew, and she hadn't reacted badly like Harry and Ron would. Hermione left her dorm and met Harry and Ron in the common room to head to breakfast. They entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. She tried to pretend she hadn't seen Snape watching her, but it wasn't overly successful.

Snape went to breakfast that morning. Nursing his cup of coffee, he waited for Granger to enter the hall. He had shrunk her book bag and was carrying it in the pocket of his robes. He saw her enter and moved to stand to go give her the bag when he realized she was surrounded by the dunderheaded duo, and carrying a book bag. He didn't want to explain to those gorillas why he had Granger's bag, nor did he want to listen to Weasley attempt to tell him off with his mouth full.

Snape stood up and swept from the hall, trying to think of another way to return Granger's bag to her. _Really,_ he thought, _I shouldn't be so concerned._ _ I should just leave it in my office for her to come get. She would have to sometime._ But she wouldn't come alone, not after what he had done. And he didn't care to subject himself to extra time in the presence of the dunderheaded duo. He tried to tell himself that that was the only reason he wanted to return Granger's bag. But he knew a lie when he heard one, even if it was his own.

**A/N: What do you think? Is this progressing okay so far? Now, I have a challenge for you. I need ideas for pranks Hermione can play on Snape. And pranks for Snape to play on Hermione. I want fairly original ones that haven't been done a billion times already, and preferably nothing that would make the rating go up to M. (You can suggest that kind of thing, just don't expect to see it. I might do an M-rated version later if this one is popular enough.) So please leave suggestions in your reviews. The best ones will appear in later chapters, and isn't that reward enough? **

**Review Reply:**

**Neverest: I would love any suggestions you can make in the world of pranks... I am rather unexperianced in that field... no prob about the caps... I thought it got the message across well & made sure I updated before you came after me! LOL! **

**Thanks again to all you wonderful people who reviewed! **

****Until next time ~ Harmony ****


	6. Chapter 6: So Begins the Revenge

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… the holidays were crazy. I made 700 chocolates and 6 purses in one weekend… and I was sick… and concert week was crazy. But now I'm on break, so it's all better! Hope you enjoy this, and some reviews as a late Christmas present would be great! *hint, hint***

"Weasley," Snape barked at Fred. He looked up from where he was washing out his cauldron after it had exploded.

"Take this to Miss Granger," he said, holding out Hermione's bag. "Return immediately, I shall know if you haven't."

Fred left his cauldron in the sink and practically ran to the front of the classroom to take the bag from Snape. On his way out of the room he heard Snape barking at Lee Jordan.

"Jordan, this is an unacceptable mess. Clean out your cauldron and Weasley's, now."

Fred was suddenly very glad he had exploded his potion. Even his zero today didn't matter. He was out of class early, and didn't even have to wash out his cauldron.

As he made his way to the History of Magic classroom where he knew the 5th year Gryffindors were in class, he wondered if Hermione was going to plan another prank on Snape. He opened the door to the History room and walked in. Professor Binns didn't even stop lecturing. He looked around for Hermione, and spotted her near the front of the room. He walked right up to her and dropped her bag on the desk. She looked up, startled, and he could see she was re-writing her potions essay. Binns turned to glance in their direction so Fred knelt down beside her desk so he was the same height as the other students. Binns went back to his lecture.

"If you want to prank Snape again, grab Harry's invisibility cloak and follow me," Fred whispered. He thought she was ignoring him and was just about to leave when he saw her slip a note to Harry. He passed her his invisibility cloak and she stood up to leave, grabbing her book bags as she went. She slipped the cloak over her head after looking around to make sure the rest of the class was sleeping, and she followed Fred out the door.

"What are you doing up here, aren't you supposed to be in potions?" Hermione hissed at Fred from under the invisibility cloak as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Snape sent me to return your bag after I blew up my potion," Fred replied with a smirk. Hermione chose not to reply. They made their way to the dungeons and weren't stopped by anyone. Well, as Fred was the only one visible, he wasn't stopped by anyone.

They reached the dungeons, and Fred opened the door, lingering just long enough to allow Hermione to slip in. He returned to his seat, and Hermione stood close to the wall in the shadows, thinking about how she would play out her next prank.

She waited until she had a clear view of Snape, and then she raised her wand and whispered, "Transformare vestimentum." Then she waited. And waited. She shot a minor stinging jinx at a Slytherin in the front row, and as he whipped around to see what had hit him, he caught a glimpse of the Professor. He couldn't help but start snickering.

When other students heard the snickering, they looked up to see what was being snickered at. And they too caught a glimpse of their Professor. They elbowed their friends, and before long, then entire class was trying not to laugh.

Finally, they could hold it in no longer, and they started laughing. This caught Snape's attention, and he stood up. This only caused them to laugh harder. Trying to figure out what they were laughing at, Snape glanced down at himself. His face turned red with anger.

Hermione dillusioned herself and removed Harry's cloak, stuffing it into her bag. She was practically choking on laughter.

"Who did this?" Snape shouted. The students looked around nervously, hoping someone would accept the blame so they wouldn't all be punished.

Hermione removed her dillusionment charm. Snape spotted her immediately.

"Get out, Granger. You'll get a detention slip for this." Hermione took her leave, but not before smirking at him. As she headed back up the corridor, she heard Snape shouting in anger, probably as he tried to transfigure his robes back.

"Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for not cleaning your cauldron. Jordan, ten points from Gryffindor for cleaning Weasley's cauldron for him."

By the end of the day, the whole school had heard about the incident with the potions master's robes and how Hermione had turned them white. White with little cupcakes frosted with baby blue frosting. Hermione still had yet to receive punishment. _This is going to get very, very interesting! _She thought before she fell asleep with a smirk on her face. He didn't dare give her detention, because he thought she'd go running to Dumbledore.

**A/N: Prank idea thanks to neverest. So, what did you all get for Christmas? I got a dictionary, an industrial stapler, staples a 3-hole punch and a hair straightener. And lots of clothes from my brother and his girlfriend. She picked them out, he paid. Anyways, enough with my ranting.**

**Review replies: **

**Neverest: Thanks for the prank idea! I hope my interpretation of it was acceptable!**

**Ousia: Thanks for your wonderful review! Glad you like the story!**

**Eris Clio: Thanks! Hopefully my updating won't be so spread out, huh?**

**AF: Yes, this is why we are friends. If we weren't, I wouldn't be referencing that in my story. And, he DOES read fanfiction, and he knows who we are. JK, I hope, that would be really, really bad.**


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge Plot  2

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody! & Happy Birthday to Karma Hope! Here's the next chapter; sorry if I have grammar/spelling errors, I was up until 2 in the morning… **

Given the excellent success of her past prank, Hermione began planning out her next trick. For this prank to work she would have to plan very carefully and wait for the perfect moment.

"Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked.

"Only if you're pranking Snape again," Harry replied.

"What else would I be using your cloak for?"

"Uh, I dunno. When's your detention anyway?"

"What detention?"

"For messing with Snape's robes."

"Oh, right. That's tonight," Hermione lied. She didn't want to have to explain to Harry how she managed to get away from that prank with no points deducted in her name and no detention. Harry wouldn't take that well.

"You can go up and grab the cloak. It's under my pillow," Harry told her, and Hermione dashed up the stairs to the boys' dorm to grab it. She knocked on the door and was met with silence, so she entered the room and crossed it to Harry's bed. She grabbed the cloak and made her way across the room. She reached for the door and it opened.

"Hermione! What are you doing in here?" Neville asked.

"Just… grabbing something for Harry."

"You're going to use that to prank Professor Snape again, aren't you?" he said, indicating the cloak Hermione held.

"Uh, that was the idea," Hermione said.

"I think it's brilliant," Neville said, looking around nervously as if he expected Snape to swoop out of nowhere and deduct points from him.

"Thanks," Hermione said, and descended the staircase to the common room.

"I'm going to detention now," Hermione told Harry, and she left the common room. After turning the corner, she ducked into an alcove and put the cloak on, placing a silencing spell on it, and heading towards the staff room. _Time to do a bit of research!_ she thought.

Hermione reached the staff room, and pulled out her extendable ears. She put a dillusionment charm on them and stuck the ear under the door, moving several steps away to listen.

After nearly twenty minutes of listening to a few teachers gossiping and making bets on how long couples would stay together, Hermione was starting to become frustrated. It seemed that Snape was not in the staff room at all.

"Where is Severus?" McGonagall asked just the question Hermione was wondering about.

"He's brewing for the Hospital Wing. Poppy is low on pepper up potion," Professor Sprout replied. "And she needs more calming draught too, what with the exams coming up. He'll probably be working on those all week."

Not that the potions took too long to make, just the large quantity required, Hermione reasoned. _Perfect! I know exactly what to do next!_

Hermione headed back to the common room to "borrow" a few dung bombs from the Creevey brothers. She could always say she was confiscating them, right?

After snagging a few dung bombs, Hermione snuck out of the common room again, still invisible, as she didn't want to explain why she wasn't in detention.

This time she headed for the dungeons. She wasn't sure where Snape would be brewing, but she assumed he would have wards to inform him of any out of the ordinary behavior in the dungeon corridors and the Slytherin common room. And she knew where his store room was from her polyjuice brewing days in second year. So all she had to do was….

An unsuspecting pair of Slytherin third years walked by the patch of wall Hermione was leaning against. Out of nowhere, a dung bomb hit them. They turned around in surprise, and saw nothing. Then another hit them. It had come from the other direction. Hermione had levitated it out there and then summoned it.

Unfortunately for the boys, they were between it and her. They turned that way, and she threw another one. She was getting ready to levitate another when the door several paces behind her slammed open, and Snape stormed out of it.

Not sticking around to watch what happened next, Hermione slipped into Snape's office and through the open door to his store room, where she calmly located a few ingredients to the calming draught. She switched the chamomile leaves, and the rose petals, and the witch hazel sap and the mint nectar. None of those ingredients would cause a harmful or dangerous mess if they were used in improper amounts. Not that she expected Snape to get that far without realizing that they had been switched.

Her intent was to irritate him, as she knew the mixing up of ingredients was sure too. She was reaching for another ingredient to switch it up, when she heard footsteps approaching in the corridor. She quickly left the store room and managed to cross Snape's office by the time he slammed the door open.

She slipped out before the door closed and walked to the nearest girls' lavatory. She disposed of the remaining dung bombs, and removed her silencing charm and the invisibility cloak. Then she headed back to Gryffindor tower, pretending to be returning from an awful detention with Snape.

"Hey Hermione, what'd the greasy git have you doing for detention?" Ron asked.

"I sorted ingredients," Hermione said.

"How'd you finish so fast?" Harry asked.

"That wasn't all I did. I irritated the hell out of him, and he kicked me out. Wait 'till he finds out I mixed up his precious ingredients," Hermione said.

Then she settled down to do her homework, and the boys began a game of wizards' chess. She couldn't wait to see if Snape made any indication that he knew who pranked him.

Normally, she wouldn't dare do anything that could interfere with her study schedule for exams, but it's not like she was going actually get detention, and the boys avoided the library like the plague, so she could hide out there during her supposed "detention."

**A/N: Okay, so, there was a chapter. Now, I don't really like to demand reviews, but really people? I had 4 people review the last chapter, and I know almost 100 times that many read it. Please review! I won't update until I get at least 5.**

**Extra thanks to:**

**Mioniexx, **

**Sweet-tang-honney, **

**KarmaHope &**

**Bookfreak1317**

**Who took the time to review! Thanks guys!**

**Harmony **


	8. Chapter 8: UnSnapeishly

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I have the next two all planned out, but I haven't written them yet, and I am about to experience the joy that is finals in a few weeks, so I'm going to be studying like mad. I have a schedule all written out and everything. Very Hermione-esque, eh? Hope you enjoy. **

"Granger," Snape snapped. Hermione looked up from her potion. "Detention." Hermione gave him a confused look.

"For helping Longbottom escape class without blowing up a cauldron. Six thirty, my office." Hermione sighed and continued to work, ignoring Harry and Ron's attempts to get her attention. She wondered what he would make her do in detention. She supposed she didn't have long to wait. Potions was her last class today. At the end of the class, Neville and Harry and Ron all approached her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry you got detention because of me," Neville said.

"It's not your fault Neville. It's because I messed up his store room yesterday in my detention. He was just trying to come up with a better reason to give me a detention. I'm surprised it wasn't for breathing too loudly." Neville didn't seem convinced, but he hurried off, with the excuse of an extra credit project in herbology.

"Hermione, aren't you upset with your detention?" Harry asked.

"Not really, I mean, I did completely mess up his store room, so really I deserve it. The only irritating part is that it's interfering with my study schedule." Ron snorted.

"Exams aren't for ages, Hermione," he said.

"I hardly think six weeks is ages," Hermione snapped.

"Cool it guys," Harry said, "Let's go get an early dinner from the kitchens."

"Great, I'm starving," Ron exclaimed.

"No thanks, I'm going to the library to get some work done before my detention. I'll eat later," Hermione said, and she walked away. _Boys and their one track minds, _she thought. _On second thought, two track minds. Boys only want two things in life… food and girls._

Hermione looked up from her arithmancy paper to realize she had seven minutes to get to her detention on time. Shoving books into her bag, she practically ran to the dungeons. _So much for getting something to eat_ she thought. She knocked on Snape's office door at exactly six thirty. He called for her to enter.

"Granger, you'll be helping me with some brewing this evening. Leave your things on that chair and follow me," he said, indicating the chair in front of his desk. Hermione dropped her bag on the table, and removed her wand from it, casting a neat spell she had found the other day on her hair. It prevented it from becoming bushier and greasy when she was brewing. Then she slipped her wand into her sleeve and followed Professor Snape into his lab.

"Miss Granger can you tell me what this potion is?" he asked. Hermione remained silent. "Surely you know this Granger," Snape taunted.

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Then what is it?"

More silence. And then finally, "It's a contraceptive potion, sir," Hermione said.

"Very good, Miss Granger. I'm sure you also know what it does?"

"Yes sir."

"Explain, Granger."

"Well, uhm, it's used to prevent conception."

"Anyone could figure that out, Miss Granger. I was expecting a better answer from you."

"Not anyone, sir. Older students have gotten pregnant by accident before. Clearly they can't figure it out."

"Miss Granger, are you really so naïve as to believe that pregnancy could be an accident?"

"No, sir."

"Very well Miss Granger, stir this counter-clockwise until I return," he instructed.

"But sir, the instructions say…"

"Miss Granger, you are not the teacher. Do as I say." Hermione briefly considered sabotaging the potion while he was gone, but decided against it. She had no idea what else he had done differently and what might happen if she threw something in it. She didn't fancy a stay in the Hospital Wing this close to exams.

Professor Snape reentered the lab with a jar.

"Good, Miss Granger. You've learned to follow simple commands. Now, watch closely as I add the next ingredient." He opened the jar and pulled out a piece of gillyweed.

"Sir, why is gillyweed used in this potion?" Hermione asked, just as Snape dropped the gillyweed into the cauldron. He walked to the other end of the room to the sink without answering her question. She looked back at the potion as it began to bubble.

"Uh, sir?" Hermione began, and then the potion exploded. It showered half a cauldron of yellow-orange slimy looking potion on the room and Hermione. Whipping out her wand, she tried to vanish the slime from her clothing and face. It didn't work.

Snape appeared next to her, smirking.

"You meant for that to happen, didn't you sir?" Hermione asked. He didn't reply. Her stomach growled loudly, and she was sure he heard. _How embarrassing. I can't believe I forgot to eat._

"Miss Granger, I'm going to get a cup of coffee. I will be returning momentarily. Don't move." The minute he left the room, Hermione pulled out her wand and levitated the cauldron, which was still half full of nasty potion. Snape returned to the lab, only for Hermione to dump the cauldron on his head. He stood in the doorway, covered in slimy yellow potion, and stared at Hermione.

"I suppose I deserved that. And yes, Granger, I did plan the explosion. It took half of last night to find something that wouldn't kill us when it exploded. That's what you get for messing with my stores." Hermione smiled at him.

"Sir," she said, conjuring a mirror. "Your hair's pink."

"Granger," he growled. "Not a word about this to anyone. Now, come on. I've ordered dinner for us, as I have yet to eat as well. Then you're going to help me figure out how to fix my hair," Snape said. Hermione followed him into his office wiping her face on her sleeve to rid it of most of the potion gunk. He certainly was behaving very un-Snapeishly.

**A/N: Now, I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter will be out. The more reviews I get, the sooner it will be. So please review. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Also, anyone got any good study tips for finals? **


	9. Chapter 9:Trouble's Brewing

**A/N: I just realized how long it's been since I updated my stories... Things have been pretty crazy. I had to deal with a family crisis not long after my last update. I'm still not completely over that. And I've been pretty busy with school and sports, and now pursuing a really awesome guy who seems to be either completely oblivious or is afraid of girls. And now I'm back where I started. Finals. But then summer! Here's an update! Please review!**

Standing awkwardly in his office, she watched as Snape tried to vanish the slime from his robes and hair. He tried various spells, some of which she had never even heard of. None of them worked.

"Uh, sir, this slime is really disgusting."

"Yes it is Granger. What did you expect? Roses? Puppies? Freshly baked cookies?"

"No, sir. May I use your shower? I can't very well go back to my dorm looking like this. Or eat for that matter."

Snape glared at her. Then he sighed. And finally, he said,

"Follow me."

He led her into his rooms, showed her to the bathroom and called a house elf to get her personal belongings from her dorm room. She smiled and thanked him, even though she was against the use of house elves. She didn't want to return to her dorm smelling like Snape's shampoo either. That would definitely raise questions.

Closing the door, she waited patiently, trying a few more vanishing charms until the house elf returned. Then she removed her surely destroyed uniform and turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up she folded up her slime covered uniform and banished it to her room.

She checked the pile of things that the house elf had brought her and found that she would be wearing a pair of nice black pants and a pretty dark purple blouse with little flowers on it. Also in the pile was a pair of silver high heels that she had bought on impulse when she saw them in a catalogue. Then of course there was her shampoo and body wash.

Hermione stepped into the shower and began to shampoo the slime out of her hair. According to the tempus charm she cast, she had been in the shower for twenty minutes by the time the slime was gone. She was concentrating on rinsing the last of the shampoo from her hair and didn't hear the door open.

She wiped water out of her eyes and opened them and saw none other than Professor Snape standing in the doorway. And she was in the shower! And she could see him so… damn, that meant he could see her. He had already disappeared before she even realized this, but she knew he'd seen her. She finished rinsing her hair quickly and conjured a towel.

A few minutes later she was dressed in the outfit the house elf brought her, and she charmed her hair into loose silky curls. She banished her remaining belongings to her dorm and exited the bathroom to have a nice little awkward chat with her professor.

She found him in his office grading papers. She leaned against the doorframe between his personal rooms and his office and waited for him to notice her. He looked up from his grading and couldn't help but think that she looked pretty. And quite at home leaning against the door like that. Wearing a nice outfit that was definitely not a uniform. With her wet hair curled like that, not bushy or at all pink. In his apartment. And dammit, now she wanted an explanation.

"I apologize Miss Granger. I was merely wondering if you'd decided to drown yourself."

"You could have knocked first. I would have assured you that wasn't the case. For your information, that slime took forever to get off," Hermione snapped.

"Well then, you should be able to make some progress on these second year essays while I shower," Snape told her, as he strode past her and headed in the direction of his bathroom. Hermione stood in the doorway looking in the direction Snape had vanished for a few moments before her brain registered what he had said. She still couldn't get over his pink hair.

She went and sat down at his desk, her fury dissipating as she created the perfect revenge. It was also quite difficult, she found, to be angry with a dungeon bat with bright pink hair. She picked up his quill and began to grade… fifteen minutes and two and half essays later, Hermione cast a silencing spell on her shoes. She crept through Snape's rooms and reached out to grab the doorknob. Before she had a chance to talk herself out of it, she opened the door, just as he had done to her. She knew he saw her. And whoa. Underneath those robes, he wasn't bad looking at all. Actually, Hermione found him quite attractive.

She returned to his desk to continue grading essays as she waited for him. He still owed her a dinner after all. She had graded a total of three essays when he stomped into his office, wet hair not greasy for once, and also slime free, but unfortunately for him, still very pink. He didn't look happy. Hermione smiled at him and put her feet up on his desk resting the pointy part of her silver heels against the edge of the desk.

"What's the matter sir?" she asked innocently.

"You know very well, Miss Granger," he snapped, glaring at her.

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't drowned. You know, since I was here, I'd probably be blamed…"

He continued to glare at her, and she just sat there with her feet up. He was still glaring at her several minutes later but his eyes had lost the harshness.

"Very well Granger. Get your feet off my desk. I could have you expelled for what you just did, but I suppose I won't."

"Only because I would get you fired first," Hermione retorted. Snape paused mid step.

"Whatever you say, Miss Granger."

"I believe you owe me dinner," Hermione said, removing her feet from his desk and flashing him a smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Severus and Hermione

**A/N: Here's a chapter, finally. Hope you enjoy, and please review.**

_What happened last:_

_He continued to glare at her, and she just sat there with her feet up. He was still glaring at her several minutes later but his eyes had lost the harshness._

_"Very well Granger. Get your feet off my desk. I could have you expelled for what you just did, but I suppose I won't."_

_"Only because I would get you fired first," Hermione retorted. Snape paused mid step._

_"Whatever you say, Miss Granger."_

_"I believe you owe me dinner," Hermione said, removing her feet from his desk and flashing him a smile._

"Miss Granger, perhaps it would be best if you left."

"But sir, you owe me dinner. And someone has to help you dye your hair black."

"Fine, Miss Granger. How do you suppose we do that?"

"Well. Since none of the spells work, you'll probably have to use Muggle hair dye."

"Miss Granger, the nearest Muggle settlement is miles away. You can't leave, and I will not."

"So have a house elf take me. Dumbledore won't need to know."

"Miss Granger, it's not safe…"

"I'll just leave then, and you can figure out how to turn your hair back," Hermione said.

"Fine, Miss Granger. I will take you."

Hermione summoned some of her Muggle money and her coat, and Snape dillusioned himself and led the way out of the dungeon. Hermione's coat caught up with her in the Entrance Hall, and she put it on before dillusioning herself and following the professor.

As Snape was allowed to come and go, they had no trouble getting off the grounds. Once out of the anti-apparition wards, Snape reached out and took Hermione's hand, and apparated them to the nearest Muggle town.

Appearing in an ally, Hermione removed her dillusionment charm and stuck her wand up her sleeve. She dragged the still dillusioned Snape out of the ally and onto the street, where she continued to hold onto his hand. So he didn't disappear on her, she assured him.

She found a drug store, and they went inside. Quickly locating black hair dye, Hermione brought it to the front to pay for. The cashier was a teenage guy, who stared at her creepily, and then tried to flirt.

"Surely a pretty girl like you wouldn't want to actually use this?" he said.

"It's not for me," Hermione snapped. "It's for my boyfriend. He's a chemist, and his last experiment turned his hair pink."

The cashier stopped flirting after that, and Hermione could practically feel Snape glaring at her. They left the store and returned to the ally, where Hermione dillusioned herself again, and Snape apparated them back to the castle.

Once they were within the relative safety of the gates, Snape spoke.

"What the hell Granger?"

"Sorry sir. I was about to hex that kid."

They walked back to the dungeons in silence. Snape was wondering how much of her story had been made up. Did she wish he was her boyfriend? Not that Snape wanted to be called anyone's boyfriend. It sounded so undignified and childish. But that was beside the point.

Hermione hoped he wasn't too mad that she referred to him as her boyfriend. But she really had been about to hex the kid, and didn't know what else to do.

Once back in Snape's office they removed the dillusionment charms.

"I'll order something for dinner Miss Granger. Then you can leave."

He sat down at his desk and called a house elf to bring two dinners. They talked about a variety of topics during dinner, mostly potions related.

When they finished dinner, Hermione said,

"Sir, if you want I can help with the dye. I've done it before, and it's a lot harder to do on yourself. My cousin tried it and it didn't end well."

"If you screw it up…" he threatened.

"It won't be worse than it is right now. I promise."

Since magic could be used to remove any dye that got on her hands, Hermione skipped the gloves and any steps that involved towels or putting on something that didn't matter. She mixed up the dye, and applied it to Snape's hair. Unlike all the spells, this finally turned his hair black again. After the required amount of time, Hermione shooed him off to wash the dye out of his hair. When he returned, she had cleaned up, and his hair was black again. He sat down at his desk.

"Granger..."

"Hermione."

"Hermione… Thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

Snape picked up a book, and Hermione stepped around the desk and settled herself onto his lap, resting her head against his chest.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked.

"Re-reading A History of Death. It's about famous potioneers…"

"Who died discovering fatal poisons. I know. I read it," Hermione interrupted.

"How in hell's name did you get your hands on a copy?"

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Oh really? You better not tell then."

"Don't worry sir, I won't."

He opened the book to where he left off, and started reading. Hermione followed along, and they made comments, questioned and debated where they saw fit. Before they knew it several hours had gone by.

"Hermione, don't you have studying to do?" Snape asked.

"Ehrm, maybe," Hermione said. Truth was, she did, but she didn't want to move.

"Why don't you bring your bag into my quarters? It would be more comfortable," Snape suggested. Hermione climbed off his lap, retrieved her bag from the table where she left it earlier, and followed Snape into his quarters. He caught her in the doorway, so she was trapped. Hermione was curious, what was he doing? But she wasn't scared. She trusted him. And liked him. And he could actually be nice.

"Hermione, this evening… it's been… nice."

"Yeah. It was, sir."

"Severus."

"Huh?"

"You may call me Severus."

Hermione smiled. She reached up and grabbed his collar, and kissed him. Just like that. He kissed her back for a moment, and then broke away.

"Hermione. We can't. You're underage."

"Actually, I'm not. I used a time turner in third year." Severus nodded, but the moment was ruined. He crossed the room and settled in a chair, and Hermione followed with her book bag. She pulled out her most recently written essay and sat at his feet to work on it. She rested her head against the inside of his knee and got to work.

When she had finished, she turned and looked up at him, and he was asleep. She didn't really want to wake him up, because that would probably end badly for her, but she didn't want to get caught in the hallway, and she didn't really want to just leave him there. She put her work way, took his book and marked the page for him, and cast a charm on him so he wouldn't have an incredibly stiff neck in the morning.

Then she curled up beside him in the chair and rested her head against his chest. She really hoped Dumbledore had no need for him that night; otherwise they would be in a lot of trouble. As Hermione started to fall asleep, Snape put his arm around her, and held her close.

And so it goes, the Angel and the Devil fight. The Angel wins, but the Devil has already seduced the onlookers, and is ultimately right. In this case, the Devil scared the Angel off, and seduced even the strongest, causing them to fall before him, into something that only the Angel would be proud of. Love.

**A/N: And so it ends. It's been over a year since I started this, and exactly four months since I've updated, and I apologize for that. Anyone who knows me by now should know that when I promise updates, it's likely to be a lie. BUT, on a brighter note, I hope y'all have enjoyed this journey, and I thank you for all reviews and favorites and alerts.**


End file.
